Salahmu
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "Semuanya salahmu! Gara-gara kau aku kepikiran terus!"/ Shuurio/ Care for a review?


Salahmu

Sum: "Semuanya salahmu! Gara-gara kau aku kepikiran terus!"/ Shuurio/ Care for a review?

.

.

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belong to Matsui Yuusei

Salahmu belongs to SakuraSFC

WARNING : RUSH PLOT, OOC(s), Typo(s), dll..

"Hah? Wisata?"

Satu kelas menatap kearah guru itu dengan bingung, Korosensei hanya dapat mengeluarkan tawa khasnya, ini tiga hari setelah Om Kelabang—maaf, maksudnya Gakuhou hampir menghancurkan kelas 3E dan sekarang, Gakuhou menyuruh mereka untuk pergi wisata, beberapa murid khawatir kalau-kalau kepala si Om ketjeh itu terbentur.

"Dan 3 hari 2 malam? Kenapa?" tanya Isogai

"Katanya sih, hadiah karena kalian sudah mendapat nilai yang tinggi di sekolah," kata Karasuma, semua ber-ooh ria, setelah Koro-sensei memberikan daftar barang yang harus dibawa, kelas dibubarkan, semuanya berlari keluar.

Korosensei tersenyum, Irina melihatnya sesaat kemudian teringat sesuatu

" 'dia' ikut?" tanya Irina, Korosensei mengangguk

"Ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan,"

.

.

.

Pukul 9 pagi semuanya sudah berkumpul di stasiun Kunugigaoka, hampir semua sudah datang, tinggal guru-gurunya saja, Rio baru saja datang dengan Kayano dan Okuda yang terlibat beberapa masalah, mereka sedang tertawa ketika Kayano kemudian melihat sosok familiar bersandar ke tembok stasiun, disebelahnya ada koper yang cukup besar.

"Itu Asano-kun?"

Sontak saja iris Rio dan Okuda menatap kearah yang dituju Kayano, benar saja disana ada sesosok lelaki bersurai jingga yang sedang menatap jamnya, ia kembali melayangkan pandangannya kearah rel kereta yang kosong

"Oh, sepertinya sudah lengkap, tinggal Irina-sensei," kata Isogai, ketua kelas itu muncul tiba-tiba,

"Isogai-kun, kenapa Asano-kun disini?" tanya Okuda, Isogai menoleh kearah lelaki itu

"Ah.., itu..,"

"Kepala sekolah menyuruhnya ikut," sosok Korosensei muncul di belakang mereka, sambil membawa tas liburannya, seperti biasa, diisi penuh, sementara murid lainnya protes kepada Korosensei soal barang bawaannya, netra biru Rio tidak bisa lepas dari ketua OSIS itu.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Gakushuu menatap Rio balik, sementara gadis pirang itu sudah menoleh duluan.

Gakushuu menghela nafas, setelah beberapa saat, bunyi kereta datang membuat kelas E langsung menghambur kedalam kereta, Gakushuu terpaksa mengikutinya sambil menyeret kopernya, dia hanya berharap, wisata ini cepat selesai, ia merindukan Rem—

Siapa Rem?

Entahlah, mungkin waifu musiman Gakushuu.

.

.

.

"Jadi penginapan kita sama aja gitu?" tanya Okajima begitu melihat penginapan mereka yang 'itu-itu aja' semua mulai berbicara protes, sementara Karasuma menghela nafas, Irina juga mulai menampakkan muka jengkel, sementara Korosensei hanya tertawa khasnya, sementara Gakushuu menghela nafas—lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Disini ditulis, setiap siswa seoranganya berisi 4 orang, dan juga 3 pemandiam VIP juga, makan malam mewah, tidak buruk," kata Rio setelah membaca brosurnya, semuanya langsung terdiam dan berbaris rapih.

Karasuma hanya menghela nafas

"Baiklah! Waktunya atur kamar..!"

.

.

.

Mereka diberi jam bebas hingga makan malam.

Setelah dibagi kamar, anak perempuan memutuskan untuk mandi duluan, mereka hanya memberitahu Isogai soal ini, mereka tidak mau yang lain tau—apalagi Okajima dan Maehara, bisa-bisa mereka diintipin sama mereka, ya hello, nggak mau atuh

Para gadis tidak menghabiskan waktu lama di pemandian, beberapa pergi duluan, menyisakan Rio yang masih berendam sendiri, beberapa menit setelah itu ia keluar dan mengenakan yukata penginapan, barusaja Rio memastikan pemandian itu kosong, suara gemerisik pakaian dibuka dan gayung jatuh membuatnya membalik badan kearah ruang ganti.

"...ASANO!?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh kaget, mukanya memerah, bagaimana tidak lelaki bersurai jingga itu hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya.

"Nakamura!? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di pemandian pria?!"

"HAHH?! Harusnya aku yang bertanya kau sedang apa di pemandian wanita!?"

Gakushuu speechless.

"W-Wanita?" tanya Gakushuu, dia menoleh kearah tandanya sebentar.

"...Kau ternyata mesum," kata Rio, dia menatap ketua OSIS itu dengan tidak percaya

"Tunggu! Ini salah paham! Aku bersumpah aku tidak melihat tandanya!" kata Gakushuu

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengecek tandanya!?"

"Pemandian Pria biasanya di sebelah kiri!"

Rio maju selangkah, kemudian menyandung gayung yang dijatuhkan Gakushuu, gadis bersurai pirang itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan berpegangan pada Gakushuu, refleks, Gakushuu juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap Rio, namun rupanya Gakushuu juga kehilangan keseimbangannya dan mendorong Rio kedepan, membuat mereka jatuh dalam posisi yang—

"...Asano-kun, Nakamura-san, kalian sedang apa?" Nagisa menatap horor mereka berdua, Gakushuu yang notabenenya ada diatas Rio menoleh kearah lelaki bersurai biru itu, menyadari posisi mereka Gakushuu cepat-cepat menyingkir.

"I-ini salah paham Shiota! Aku bisa menjelaskannya!" kata Gakushuu gugup

Wah, melihat Gakushuu gugup Rio jadi punya akal

"T-Tadi Asano menyentuhku disini dan disitu!" kata Rio dengan dramatis, KO, Gakushuu mukanya tambah merah dan menoleh kearah Rio tidak percaya "HOAX!" seru Gakushuu "Kumohon Shiota! Jangan percaya! Aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apapun—tunggu Shiota!"

"..Maaf mengganggu," Nagisa langsung ngibrit keluar.

"SHIOTAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Oh, hey... aku sudah minta maaf barusan," Rio bersuara

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari lelaki beriris violet itu, dia sibuk makan makanannya.

"K-Kutuangkan teh ya? Mau ya?" tanya Rio, Gakushuu menggeleng

"Tidak Perlu," kata Gakushuu dingin.

Semua anak kelas E melihat tontonan dramatis dari Rio-Shuu itu, yha, salah Rio juga sih tadi di kamar mandi, jadi banyak yang salah paham, apalagi Karasuma dan Korosensei, nama Gakushuu tercemar—sedikit karena Rio, dan itulah sebabnya sejak makan malam dimulai, Rio tak henti-hentinya melayani Gakushuu, tentu saja gadis itu merasa bersalah.

"A-Ah Asano kau mau—,"

"..Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih atas makanannya," Gakushuu berbalik keluar, Rio mengikutinya, semuanya sweatdrop melihat tindakan Rio, kecuali setan merah yang tampaknya menikmati acara Gakushuu dan Rio ini.

Rio mengikuti Gakushuu hingga ke kamar, disana juga, Rio masih diam diluar pintu Gakushuu yang sudah tertutup, dia lapar sekali padahal, namun rasa bersalah masih menghantuinya.

"...Asano... aku mohon aku minta maaf," kata Rio pelan, entah Gakushuu mendengarnya atau tidak.

"A-Aku tidak akan makan atau tidur kalau kau belum menjawab!" kata Rio lagi

...

...

"B-Baiklah, aku akan diam diluar,"

Kamar Gakushuu, Karma, Nagisa dan Sugino itu langsung menghadap ke teras luar, jadi udara dingin sekali, Rio agak menggigil namun membiarkannya, hampir ketika ia tertidur, sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti bahunya, dia menoleh keatas melihat Gakushuu menggendongnya di punggungnya, Rio mengerjap.

"A-Asano aku..!"

"Iya sudah diam, kau makan sekarang habis itu tidur,"

Rio sempat kaget tetapi kemudian tersenyum "Baiklah,"

.

.

.

Hari ini Hari valentine.

Dan hari itu, Rio Nakamura, menyatakan bahwa dia kalah dari Kaede Kayano dalam memenankan hati Nagisa, dia bahkan kelihatan sangat tenang walau hatinya sakit, Karma sendiri yang daritadi bersama Rio tidak menyadari bahwa gadis bersurai pirang itu menyukai Nagisa, Karma hanya berpikir bahwa Rio menganggap Kayano menganggumkan.

Di perjalanan pulang, Rio berhenti di taman dan membuka cokelatnya untuk Nagisa, masih terbungkus rapih dengan bungkus warna kuning cerah dan corak polkadot hitam berhiaskan pita biru, Rio melembutkan pandangannya dan tersenyum.

Dia duduk di salah satu ayunan itu dan mengayun-ayunkan dirinya, menatap langit merah saga dan menatap kembali cokelat itu.

"..Andai bisa kuberikan..,"

"...Untuk Akabane?"

Rio melonjak, suara dingin dibelakangnya ditambah dengan aroma menyejukkan—jeruk, membuat Rio pangling, ia menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ternyata merupakan Ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka, ia memegang keresek penuh dengan cokelat, Rio melihatnya dengan kaget, Gakushuu mengeratkan syal yang melingkar disekitar lehernya kemudian bernafas.

"Bukan!" kata Rio

"Oh?" tanya Gakushuu, ia duduk di ayunan sebelah Rio

"I-Ini untuk...Nagisa," kata Rio, dia tidak tau, dia bisa jujur di depan lelaku bersurai oranye itu, Rio menghela nafas kemudian menyondorkan cokelatnya.

"Ambil," kata Rio

"Huh?" tanay Gakushuu, Rio menghela nafas

"Ambil saja bodoh, daripada tidak kumakan," kata Rio, Gakushuu menurut dan mengambil cokelat itu, kemudian membukanya dan memakannya, Gakushuu agak terkejut dengan rasanya.

"Buatan tangan?"

"...Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Rio

Gakushuu mengangkat kedua tangannya "Entahlah, perasaan saja," kata Gakushuu, kemudian memberikan sepotong kepada Rio "Kau juga harus mencobanya, enak," kata Gakushuu, Rio mengambil cokelatnya dan memakannya, menyisakkan beberapa remah di pipi mungil Rio, Gakushuu tersenyum kecil sebelum—

"Nakamura,"

"Hm?"

—Menjilat remah-remah itu, Rio speechless, tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Terima Kasih, Cokelatnya Enak,"

"...MESUM!"

.

.

.

Satu kelas bengong.

Mereka tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat.

Hari ini, 14 Maret, White Day, Asano Gakushuu datang ke kelas mereka sambil membawa setangkai bunga putih dan sekotak cokelat yang dibungkus rapi dengan pita berwarna kuning, Rio yang baru saja keluar dari kelas menatap lelaki itu, Karma juga kaget bukan main.

"Asano? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Rio

Gakushuu tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain memberikan bunga dan kotak itu

"Balasan Valentine," kata Gakushuu singkat

"Ah, terima kasih,"

Percakapan itu sangat singkat tapi ngena—

"ANJIR SI RIO JADIAN!"

...Buat yang jomblo.

.

.

.

"...Aku menyukaimu,"

"Huh?"

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, aku menyukaimu,"

Hari ini hari kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka, Rio dan Gakushuu saling berhadapan di halaman belakang sekolah, dan lelaki beriris violet itu , menyatakan cintanya, dia tidak tau apakah gadis beriris biru itu akan menerimanya atau tidak, tetapi ia sudah siap dengan semua jawaban Rio, Gakushuu menghela nafas "Aku tau ini sangat tiba-tiba..,"

"..Maaf," bisik Rio

"...Tidak apa, aku mengerti,"

Ketika Gakushuu mengucapkan selamat tinggal di hari itu, air mata Rio turun lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?"

.

.

 _Skip 7 years after_

"Ah,"

"Oh..,"

Rio baru saja pulang ke Jepang, dan dia sudah disambut oleh kehadiran seorang Gakushuu Asano di depan taman rumah lamanya, dia sedang berjalan-jalan mengingat esok dia akan ikut reuni kelas 3-E, namun entah sial atau beruntung yang dia terima, dia bertemu dengan Gakushuu yang sedang memberi makan seekor kucing disana.

"Sudah lama Nakamura,"

"Ah.. iya sudah lama,"

Gakushuu sedang berdiri bersama seorang wanita disitu, tidak lama wanita itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Gakushuu melambai kearahnya dan kemudian menatap Rio yang kini menunduk, menatap tanah sambil menggenggam ujug bajunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nakamura?" tanya Gakushuu

Rio menggeleng "Kau kenapa?" tanya Gakushuu, dia kemudian mencoba melihat wajah Rio.

 _Ah,_

"..kau menangis?" tanya Gakushuu

"...ini salahmu,"

"Huh?"

"Semuanya salahmu! Gara-gara kau aku kepikiran terus!"

"Tunggu Nakamura apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau.., kalau hari itu kau tidak menggendongku di penginapan... kalau kau tidak menerima cokelatku saat valentine.. kalau kau tidak memberiku hadiah balasan sewaktu white day...,"

Mata Gakushuu membulat

"...dan kalau kau tidak menyatakan cintamu waktu itu aku tidak perlu.. aku tidak perlu merasa sesakit ini saat melihatmu dengan yang lain," kata Rio, badannya sudah bergetar hebat, menangis, ia sudah mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"..A-Aku bodoh megira kau akan mencintaiku selama 7 tahun ini..,"

"...apa kau cemburu dengan temanku?

Rio mendongak

"T-Teman?"

"Dia teman kuliahku, sudah menikah, yang tadi itu,"

"..O-Oh,"

"...Jadi apa barusan pernyataan cinta?"

"...L-Lupakanlah, kau tidak menyukaiku lagi aku tau," kata Rio

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Gakushuu sebelum menggenggam tangan Rio dan menyematkan cincin berwarna silver di jari manis Rio.

Muka Rio tambah memerah ketika melihat cincin itu "A-Asano ini-?"

Rio tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, bibirnya sudah didominasi oleh Gakushuu, dengan mudahnya Rio tenggelam kedalam ciuman itu, memang tidak begitu lama, hanya beberapa detik sebelum Gakushuu melepaskannya, dan menatap Rio di mata.

" _Will you marry me?"_

"... _yes,"_

Rio memeluk Gakushuu erat, begitupun sebaliknya.

 **-FIN-**

 **ASARIOOOO ;-; AKHIRNYA KESAMPEAN UGHAAA~**

 **[OMAKE]**

"RIOCCHI~!"

"AKARICCHI!"

Semuanya menyambut Rio yang datang malam itu, para gadis menghambur untuk memeluk Rio, kemudian tertawa-tawa dan berbagi cerita dengannya, cincin silver di jari manis Rio menarik perhatian Kanzaki, gadis itu kemudian bertanya padanya.

"Rio-chan, itu cincin..?"

"Ah! Iya..., uhm, aku.. sudah bertunangan..,"

"EHH!? KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI!?" tanya Akari, Rio tersenyum minta maaf

"Jadi? Siapa suamimu?" tanya Manami

"E-Eh ano..,"

"Rio..., aku ada di toko sebelah kalau kau mencari ya," suara familiar terdengar di telinga kelas E, semua serempak menoleh kearah sumber suara, kaget melihat Gakushuu berdiri disana, Rio mengangguk kemudian mengecup kening Gakushuu..

Setelah mereka mengobrol sedikit, Gakushuu pergi.

"...Rio jangan bilang?"

"..Ehm, Iya,"

"ASTAGAAAAAAAAA RIOOOOCCHII AKU BANGGA PADAMU!"

"EEEH!?"

-FIN-ForReal-

 **...Care for a review?**


End file.
